The inherent complexity of business scenarios, which may include one or more business processes, and their implementation in business software solutions, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and the like may present substantial challenges to users and may be a serious obstacle to widespread operative use of process and scenario models in the software landscape. Indeed, these complex business processes may include dozens, if not hundreds or more, steps, making it difficult for the end-user and the enterprise to manage. As such, business systems often include complex messaging schemes, which may be based on protocols, such as the extensible markup language (XML) and the like.